Dippica Week Day 6- The Future
by asledd
Summary: The twins are 15 now, and are staying another summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper has developed a close relationship with Pacifica, but what will happen when Bill Cipher returns? / this was written for the final prompt of Dipcifica week.
1. Chapter 1

_On that day_

 _When_ _the world turned grey_

 _And a demon broke from stone_

 _A near-grown boy_

 _Once filled with joy_

 _Hid his family in Grunkle's home_

Dipper Pines stared in shock as the world around him faded into shades of dull grey. He immediately assumed he was in the Mindscape, but he soon realized that he wasn't the only person in color. All the people around him were still moving; the people strolling down the streets of the Gravity Falls Town Square seemed puzzled at first, but they soon continued on their merry, ignorant ways.

Dipper, however, knew exactly what was happening. His Great Uncle Ford had warned him this day would come soon, but he hadn't expected it to be this soon. And yet, here it was, here he was, standing in the middle of the second apocalypse: Weirdmageddon V2. And, while the first Weirdmageddon had been filled with craziness and pure chaos, this Weirdmageddon seemed the exact opposite. It was quiet, the air was still, and instead of gaining new colors, the world had lost color altogether.

Dipper turned quickly on his heel and ran back up the street and towards the Mystery Shack. First things first, he had to protect his family. They were his top priority; always. So, words coming out of his mouth in a blur, he ordered Mabel, Soos, Abuela, Wendy, and anyone else still in the Shack to close themselves in his Great Uncle's old basement. It had survived the test of time, and the entire Shack was still protected by a fresh batch of unicorn hair. Ford and Grunkle Stan were still out in the Arctic, on their boat. But, at that point, Dipper doubted that they would be returning.

When he was sure that everyone was safe, Dipper found himself running again. But not of his own accord. He found himself running through the woods near the Shack; he didn't know exactly where he was going, yet he knew exactly where to turn to reach his mystery destination.

When he reached a small clearing, his legs finally allowed him to stop. In the center of the grassy clearing was the stone Bill Cipher statue, the only remaining evidence that the original Weirdmageddon had even happened.

All at once, he felt the exhaustion flood through his veins, but he had no time to rest. The second he took a breath, a voice echoed in Dipper's head, "Well, look what the apocalypse dragged in!"

 _The zodiac was fine_

 _But there was a sign_

 _Of one left out in the cold_

 _A girl, insecure_

 _But with motives pure_

 _And long hair glittering gold_

"That was pretty smart of you," Bill said, "Using the unicorn hair to protect the members of the zodiac and all."

Dipper didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the Bill statue in front of him. Or rather, the lack thereof. The stone Bill was missing, and thousands of minuscule rock fragments, as if the statue had burst.

Bill continued, "But you made one mistake," Dipper was paying attention now, "You forgot someone."

"What?" Dipper said, "Who?"

"Llama."

 _The unicorn hair_

 _Both magic and fair_

 _Protected the manor and hill_

 _But she was not there_

 _For the maiden so fair_

 _Had moved to a smaller mill_

"No," Dipper began, more puzzled than ever, "There's no way! We made sure to add protection to the mansion."

"But?" Bill said.

"But she doesn't live there anymore," Dipper's eyes widened in shock as he finally realized his fatal blunder. He and Mabel had completely forgotten that the Northwest family had moved out of their mansion after the original Weirdmageddon. They had kind of just assumed that Pacifica had still lived in the mansion when they protected it with unicorn hair.

"Don't touch her," Dipper could feel his own emotions betraying him, his voice wavering, "Bill, please don't touch her."

"Too late."

 _And so on that day_

 _Her world turned grey_

 _And her parents were nowhere to be found_

 _Little did she know_

 _That after his "show"_

 _They would all be buried underground_

Pacifica Northwest had never expected for her day to go the way it did. She had just assumed it would be a lazy summer day, like the days previous. When she woke up early, she went running, just like usual. When she got home, she expected her parents to be eating breakfast, just like usual, but they were mysteriously missing. The house seemed eerily still and quiet. She had just stepped through the doorway when the entire world turned grey.

She heard him before she saw him. She heard his laughter echoing across the world and through her head. She felt his pride and power moving with him, and she saw his yellow aura encase her.

Her feet hovered slightly above the ground before a bright blue light flashed in front of her eyes. She squinted them shut, but opened them to find that she was no longer in the grey world. Instead, she was floating in the middle of what seemed to be a galaxy.

She heard Bill's voice behind her, "Nice to see you again, Llama."

 _And so he appeared_

 _The demon quite feared_

 _With power almost in his hands_

 _But what he needed most_

 _Was a body, a host_

 _Someone to enact his plans_

Bill materialized in front of Pacifica, his reflective yellow sheen glinting with every movement.

Pacifica took a step back, "I thought you were dead, or erased from all time or whatever."

"Oh Llama, I think we both know that's not quite how the dimensions work."

 _"The llama," he said_

 _"Has a brain in her head,_

 _Despite what others may think."_

 _The girl didn't taunt,_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Let us confer with a drink."_

"You're smarter than you look, ya' know," he said, "Much smarter than people give you credit for."

"What do you want, Bill?" Pacifica snapped. She wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart discussion with a demonic Dorito.

"Ok, ok! I get it, you don't exactly trust me..." he said

"You tried to end the world."

"That was just a phase!" He shrugged. Pacifica stared at him, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, she clearly wasn't buying his story.

"Fine," he said, "You don't have to do anything I tell you, but at least hear me out."

He snapped his fingers and Pacifica found herself sitting in a glowing blue chair suspended in the space. Bill sat (or maybe he hovered? It was hard for Pacifica to tell) in an identical chair a few feet in front of her. He snapped again, and crystal wine glasses appeared in front of them, each filled with a sweet-smelling purple liquid. Bill took hold of his and offered Pacifica a toast, but she refused to touch the floating glass.

 _And so on that day_

 _They sat in the grey_

 _In the silence of thundering sound_

 _She wondered and thought_

 _He preached and he taught_

 _And he hoped a weak spot could be found_

There two sat there, suspended in a frozen galaxy. Bill talked to Pacifica for what felt like hours on end, slowly and carefully poking and prodding into her personal faults. She held strong, however, not allowing her emotions to be manipulated by the dream demon.

Pacifica was especially good at pretending she didn't care. She had spend most of her life putting on a mask of elitist disinterest, and this skill came in handy when pretending Bill wasn't getting to her. His voice was rising in volume, to the point where he was almost yelling; but she remained calm and distant.

 _He soon found a chink_

 _He was just on the brink_

 _Of breaking through her shield_

 _he realized, soon, he shouldn't yell_

 _Whispering works just as well_

 _And so she fell_

Pacifica's eyes were drifting away from Bill; her attention was no longer on his threats. Until he said one word. One name.

"Dipper."

Her head snapped back to Bill, her eyes casting a worried glare, and her back stiff. She cursed her emotional instincts for betraying her, but she attempted to replace her nonchalant mask, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Llama, honestly. I thought you would've known this," he began, "We are in your head right now. Time isn't passing for anyone in the outside world. This is all happening on one instant. And, since we're in your head, I know everything you've been worried about. And you've been worried about Pinetree."

Pacifica stared at Bill, her jaw slack and her mind racing. She tried to stop thinking, but the only think she could picture was Dipper.

Bill spoke again, "Oh, I see. Ya know, of all people to become a couple while I was gone, you two were the last ones I expected. Although, I can't say I'm surprised. You really bonded with each other on that night with the blue axe ghost."

"You were there?"

"I'm everywhere."

They sat in silence for a moment. Pacifica was too scared to speak; afraid of what Bill might do to Dipper if she said one wrong word."

"Do you really think he'll forgive you?" Bill said.

"What?"

"After all that time you spent tormenting his sister?"

Pacifica felt her voice cracking, her emotions betraying her, "That- that was years ago. They said they had forgiven me."

"They felt bad for you. After they learned how bad your relationship was with your parents, they decided to become your pity friends. They pretended to care about you because no one else did."

"N-no! Y-you're lying..."

"Am I?" Bill was whispering now, his voice chilling Pacifica to the bone. He spoke again, "There's a way to fix it. Just shake my hand, and you can have a second chance to prove yourself to them. To prove that you are deserving of their friendship."

He offered Pacifica his hand, blue flames encasing it. There was silence for just a moment.

 _The boy had been running_

 _Running to something_

 _Running to the girl he left behind_

 _"Well, well, well."_

 _Said the girl who fell._

 _The girl he wanted to find_

Dipper had run down the street as soon as he made it out of the forest. He ran as fast as he could to where Pacifica's new house was. He ran, despite the aching lead that seemed to poison his exhausted veins, he ran.

When he reached where her house had stood, he saw only a pile of rubble. In the center of the smoldering ashes sat Pacifica, her pale clothes stained black by the ashes around her.

She sat facing away from the road, so Dipper couldn't see her face. Her long hair floated against the light breeze as Dipper slowly approached her. He reached his hand out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," came her voice. But, it wasn't her voice. It was a horrifying combination of Bill's voice and her's, and it seemed to echo across every point in time and space, "Dipper 'Pinetree' Pines. Just the man I wanted to see."

Dipper took a step back in shock, but tripped over a piece of burnt wood and fell to the ground. Pacifica- or, what used to be Pacifica- stood up and turned to face Dipper. Her eyes were glowing yellow, with pupils like snake eyes. A grin crept across her face that seemed to sneer at his helplessness.

Dipper watched in terror as her body began to glow a bright blue and her feet began to lift off the ground. In a flash of blinding light, she had completely transformed. She was now suspended above the rubble, a long dress that seemed to be made of the stars whipped around her. She smirked down at Dipper as blue flames encased her hands.

"For the longest time," came that horrible voice, "the one thing I wanted was to get my revenge on the Pines family. I've been watching you, Pinetree. And I must say, it is hard to find a weakness of yours to exploit. Once I got your Great Uncles out of the way, I knew I wanted to take you down next. But because of your stupid precautions, I couldn't use Mabel as a pawn. And then there was Pacifica. Poor, Pacifica," it laughed, "She was stubborn, that's for sure. But she couldn't help but worry about you, and that's how I knew I had found a weak spot. Your feelings for each other are what will be your downfall."

"Let her go, Bill."

"Easier said than done! Pacifica made a deal with me, the strongest kind there is. We are one in the same. She's still in here, somewhere, but I'm in control. The only way to take me down is if she goes down with me," he cackled out that laugh of his for a moment, then the voice switched completely to Pacifica's, "So what'll it be, Pinetree?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.**

 **Ok.**

 **So, I didn't expect such a positive response from this, especially since it is my first fic. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, specifically written for Dipcifica week over the summer. However, because of all the comments I've received, I decided to continue and finish this story!**

 **I spent the last few months thinking about how I wanted to end the story, but I haven't had much time to write because I have been absolutely SWAMPED with homework since school started back. But thanks to everyone for being patient! Also sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter.**

 **Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. It honestly means so much to me. If I had more time, I would like to respond to each and every one of you personally, so I'll try to add that into the next chapter's introduction.**

 **Also, before this chapter starts, I was thinking about turning this fic into a comic and posting the pages on my Deviantart account. Would anyone be interested in that? (I already have some concept art ^-^) Let me know in the reviews what you think about adapting it.**

 **And, as always, please feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section!**

 _The young boy now knew_

 _What he must do,_

 _Despite what he may feel._

 _The demon then said,_

" _Enter her head,_

 _And all shall be revealed."_

Dipper stood before what used to be Pacifica, and studied her long, golden hair as it whipped in the wind. He searched her glowing eyes for any sign of the pale blue that used to be there, but he only saw the vengeful, snake-like pupils of the demon that had haunted him so many years ago.

Pacifica didn't deserve this. Pacifica, who had suffered through years of mental abuse from her parents, all while knowing that the only people in town her age hated her. Pacifica, who stood up to her parents and saved half of Gravity Falls from being turned into wood. Pacifica, who was willing to change her ways, even if it meant facing the wrath of her horrible family. Pacifica had lived a life of solitude, and now Dipper knew that she was more alone than ever.

Bill's voice rang out, interrupting Dipper's thoughts, "I'm waiting, Pinetree."

"Let me see her, Bill," Dipper blurted out, "Please, just let me see her."

"Just as I thought," Bill snapped his fingers, and another flash of light blinded Dipper for a moment.

 _When he entered her brain,_

 _He found her in chains_

 _Made of every doubt she faced._

 _She couldn't see or hear,_

 _She was blinded by fear,_

 _All alone in time and space._

When Dipper opened his eyes, he was standing in a world of darkness. Pacifica sat in a crumpled heap on the floor before him, surrounded by glowing blue chains. Shackles clamped tight around her wrists, ankles, and her neck. Her head hung low, and her cheeks were damp with tears. A large tapestry hung behind where Pacifica sat, adorned with a large, glistening bell.

When he saw her, Dipper rushed to Pacifica's side. He fell to the ground beside her and reached his hands to her face, but she flinched away from him as soon as his fingers brushed her skin. Her head whipped around wildly, looked for something, but she didn't seem to see Dipper.

"What did you do to her, Bill?" Dipper asked.

Bill's voice echoed around where Dipper sat, "I didn't do anything, Llama did this to herself. Every link in that chain is made up of a doubt or guilty thought she had. Every negative feeling she ever felt is what built up those chains, and they are what is keeping her here. Keeping her quiet."

Dipper turned back to Pacifica, and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. She seemed startled, but allowed him to touch her regardless. Her head turned towards him, and her eyes met his, but her stare continued to be blank and empty.

"She can't see or hear you," Bill continued, as if reading Dipper's mind, "She can only hear what she's most afraid of, and that's definitely not you. But I'm sure she knows you're here. Ya know, I would usually say that what she can hear is a mystery, but based on that tapestry behind you, I'm sure we both have a pretty good guess as to what it is."

Dipper felt his heart drop into his stomach at the thought of the girl hearing a bell constantly ringing. She had endured years of knowing that bell meant she had done something wrong, and now there was no way for her to escape it. The thought made Dipper sick to his stomach, and he couldn't help but envelope Pacifica in a tight embrace.

He stayed there for a moment, Pacifica in his arms, still blind and deaf to his actions.

"Dipper?" Pacifica breathed his name, "Dipper, is that you?"

Dipper cupped Pacifica's face in his hands as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He slowly brought Pacifica's shackled hands up to his face, the glowing chains clacking together, and he hastily nodded his head to confirm her suspicions.

At this, she fell into his arms and began to weep into his chest, "I'm sorry Dipper. I'm so, so sorry."

He pulled her closer and stroked her hair, attempting to console her.

They were interrupted, "Well, this is quite touching."

 _The boy sought a deal_

 _With the demon surreal,_

 _To set the maiden free._

 _To the demon's great gain,_

 _The boy said with pain,_

" _Instead of her, take me."_

Pacifica spoke again, "Don't listen to him. Please, Dipper, don't let him trick you like he tricked me. You're smarter than that!"

However, Dipper had already made up his mind.

He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, before addressing Bill once again, "Let her go."

"It's not quite that simple, Pinetree. I think you know my price."

"Just, promise you'll stay out of her head. Please, stay away from her brain."

"It's a deal."

Dipper stood and turned to find Bill hovering next to him, arm outstretched, with his hand surrounded by his iconic blue flames.

 _The girl then awoke,_

 _As the demon then spoke,_

 _And his plan began to form._

 _As she sat in the rubble,_

 _The girl sensed a trouble,_

 _The calm before the storm._

Pacifica's eyes fluttered open, the shrill bell still ringing in her ears. She silently wished that all her misfortune had been a dream, but she still found herself in the grey world of the second Weirdmaggedon. Before she could react, she noticed a figure standing to her right, casting a shadow over her body.

Pacifica rubbed her eyes and sat up as she spoke, "Dipper?"

The figure crouched down to her level, and Pacifica made eye contact with a pair of familiar yellow eyes, "Right on cue, Sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I am so sorry this took forever, but I was super busy with a school play and I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Sorry it's a little short, but I think it still gets the message across.**

 **This is the final chapter. Sorry guys. BUT I am working on some ideas for the future, so be looking out for those (eventually).**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry in advance ;)**

 _What once was the boy_

 _Was now grinning with joy,_

 _As the demon controlled his skin._

 _The girl took a shot,_

 _And so the two fought_

 _As she thought of what could have been._

Bipper grinned at Pacifica as she scrambled to her feet, still shocked from her abrupt awakening. She could still barely make out the chiming of bells in her ears, but she did her best to ignore it and seem unfazed.

When she was standing and turned to face him, Bipper spread his arms spoke, "What do you think, Llama? I haven't been in this body for years! It's just like putting on an old glove."

Pacifica clenched and unclenched her fists, before taking a step forward and pointing a harsh finger in Bipper's direction, "Don't you dare harm a single hair on unkept, unfashionable head!"

"Why would I want to? I have all the tools I need to fulfill my plans, and quite frankly, you're not really a part of them at the moment. So why don't you run off to the Mystery Shack or something," Bipper pat Pacifica's cheek, "Your pretty little face will survive a bit longer if you're hiding."

Bipper turned and took a step away from the girl, leaving her stunned for a moment. But Pacifica was once again filled with seething rage that dictated her movements. Pacifica plunged forward, gripped Bipper's shoulder to turn him around, and pushed her fist as hard as she could into his jaw.

 _The demon stood still,_

 _For he'd had his fill_

 _Of defiance against his power._

 _She ran, what to do,_

 _His anger then grew,_

 _Until over the girl he towered._

Pacifica paused, realizing what she'd done, and quickly stepped away from where Bipper stood. He hadn't reacted to the blow, simply staring at the ground, lips tight, fists clenched, and eyebrows furrowed in thought and concentration. Pacifica was frightened by his stony silence, but she stayed where she stood, curious to see what he would do next.

Bipper began to chuckle, gently shaking his head, before glaring at Pacifica once again.

He spoke, "Ya know, I was honestly considering letting you go. Why waste time getting rid of people you don't need to, right?" he sighed, "But, of course, you had to go and be all rebellious and try to fight back. I can't just let you get away with that now can I?" Bipper began to slowly walk towards Pacifica as she spoke, and she steadily retreated, "But I might be able to make this work. I'll knock off you and Pinetree, and when he doesn't show up at the Mystery Shack, Shooting Star will be forced to come outside and look for him. Then, I'll finally be rid of the Pines family, and I can do as I please with this pathetic universe."

 _The girl knew she was caught,_

 _But, of course, she still fought._

 _She stared down the barrel of his gun._

 _He held her in place._

 _They stood face-to-face._

 _The storm had just begun._

Pacifca's foot caught on a loose brick, and she tumbled backwards. She scrambled backwards as Bipper advanced, grinning and towering over her. He gripped her wrist and pulled her to a standing position, speaking once again, "Now, if you don't mind joining me, we've got places to be."

 _With his plan now in gear,_

 _He preyed on the fear_

 _Of the marionette to his puppeteer._

 _He pulled the girl near,_

 _And spoke in her ear,_

" _It's high time you two disappear."_

Bipper snapped his fingers, still holding onto Pacifica's wrist, and the two found themselves transported. They stood on the railroad bridge that spanned the UFO shaped cliff. Wind tugged at Pacifica's hair and clothes, and the height made her light headed and dizzy.

Bipper was laughing, "Oh Llama, I haven't been this excited in _years!_ But, all good things must come to an end. You know what they say, those who fight together," Bipper pulled Pacifica close and whispered in her ear, "Die together."

 _The demon broke the spell_

 _As the two lovers fell,_

 _The grey world spinning round._

 _In each other's arms,_

 _They ignored the great harm,_

 _Until they hit the ground._

Bipper gripped Pacifica as he shifted his balance and sent both of them falling through the air. Pacifica watched as Bipper's eyes closed for a moment, then opened once again to show Dipper's chestnut eyes gazing back at Pacifica. Bill had left Dipper's body.

Pacifica felt tears well up in her eyes, either from sadness and fear, the wind, or both. Dipper's gaze held similar.

As the ground approached, Dipper pulled Pacifica closer, and the two closed their eyes as they fell. Entangled in each other's arms and their fates.

 **Merry Christmas and various winter holidays!**


End file.
